Game Rush
by Namine Nuvuola
Summary: Aku tinggal sendiri semenjak usia 12 tahun, sebelumnya bersama kakakku sih sebelum ia meninggalkanku sendirian... /chap 1, pairing 8059-First Meeting/


Katekyou Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

—

**Game Rush**

_8059, D18, 02G, GioCozaltz, 6918, 6927, Dae69, 0259, U80, A18, CA, dan beberapa pairing lainnya~_

Warning: AU, OOC, Original Character

—

**Chapter 1 | First Meeting (8059)**

—

Pagi hari yang cerah, suasana yang sangat damai dan juga tentram, dengan burung-burung yang berkicauan—kacau dengan adanya beberapa sabetan ke udara entah apa itu—bunga-bunga yang bermekaran—kacau karena terinjak oleh beberapa orang yang berlarian entah kenapa dan apa sebabnya. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut perak yang tampak menggendong seorang perempuan dengan gaya bridal stylenya.

Dibelakangnya, tampak seorang pemuda—yang tidak perlu diperkenalkan di dalam cerita ini karena hanyalah seorang NPC alias Non Player Character yang tidak berguna (woi, cepet!).

"Kau—" mencoba menyerang pemuda berambut perak itu, tetapi gerakannya lincah dan juga bisa menghindari semua serangan dari pengejar itu, "—jangan hanya menghindar, siapa ka—" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, kaki sang pemuda berambut perak itu tampak mendarat di mukanya dan membuatnya pingsan seketika.

"Aku—" melompat kembali, mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menatap kearah penguntit itu dengan senyumannya, "—namaku Gokudera Hayato, dan aku adalah bodyguardnya..."

Dengan nada—yang terdengar ikhlas dan juga senyuman—yang tampak seperti tidak dipaksakan yang membuat sang klien tersipu—masih dalam gendongannya itu ia pergi meninggalkan sosok penguntit yang sudah terkapar hanya dengan tendangan yang telak mengenai wajahnya.

"Untung saja hari ini tidak berakhir dengan menggunakan senjata—" menghela nafas, Gokudera menurunkan sang klien dan mencoba melihat keadaannya memastikan ia baik-baik saja, "kau tidak apa-ap—"

"Gokudera-kun..." Kondisi sang klien saat itu mungkin jika digambarkan—sorot matanya sudah berbentuk hati dengan tatapan yang mungkin memang cocok didapatkan karena mengingat wajah sang bodyguard yang sangat tampan itu.

"H—Huh...?"

**...**

Vongola Company adalah sebuah kantor yang menyendiakan jasa bodyguard yang bisa digunakan kapan saja, untuk apa saja, siapa saja, dan juga berapapun lamanya—tergantung bayaran. Mereka melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan bayaran—tentu saja yang dimaksud adalah melakukan misi apapun untuk melindungi seseorang. Dikelolah oleh beberapa orang yang jumlahnya cukup banyak, salah satunya adalah Gokudera Hayato.

"Jadi sekarang kau malah diikuti seperti pengutit oleh klienmu Gokudera-dono?" Seorang pemuda berambut hitam menggunakan kimono putih itu mencoba menahan tawanya setelah melihat Gokudera yang berhasil menyelesaikan misi 'penguntit' yang dilaporkan oleh kliennya seorang perempuan yang tadi ia lindungi—yang lagi-lagi hanyalah seorang NPC.

"Ayolah Ugetsu-san, itu tidak lucu—" Gokudera hanya cemberut dengan wajah sedikit memerah tidak menatap kearah pemuda itu—Ugetsu yang tampak menikmati kesengsaraannya itu, "—walaupun orang kita banyak tetap saja sepertinya kita kekurangan orang..."

"Menambah orang itu hanya akan mengurangi pendapatan kita—" Ugetsu yang memang merupakan orang yang perhitungan itu tampak menunjukkan beberapa angka yang entah apa itu maksudnya, "—dan kita tidak bisa mengambil orang sembarangan kau harus tahu itu!"

"Ugetsu-san itu pelit ya—"

"Apa kau bilang—" deathglare plus senyuman innocent dari Ugetsu sukses membungkam mulut Gokudera dan membuatnya menggeleng cepat.

"Hanya saja—lelah juga kalau harus bekerja sendirian..."

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih partnermu seperti yang lainnya—" Ugetsu tampak sedikit bingung karena biasanya di Vongola Company itu setiap member dapat memiliki partner yang bertugas untuk membantu mereka, "—tinggal mencari orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganmu bukan?"

"Kalau begitu tentu saja akan susah—" Gokudera yang memang kata-katanya pedas itu hanya menatap Ugetsu dan berjalan menuju pintu—keluar dari sana.

"Ah—sepertinya Gokudera-kun sudah pergi," seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang baru saja masuk lewat pintu samping tampak hanya diam dan menatap Yamamoto yang sudah menutup pintunya.

"Begitulah, anak itu benar-benar tidak berubah, tetap dengan kata-katanya menusuk—" Ugetsu hanya menghela nafas memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan menatap sosok itu, "—lalu, apakah ada misi untukku Giotto?"

"Hm? Untuk sekarang tidak ada, kecuali kalau kau mau mencoba untuk mengambil misi kecil-kecilan seperti—" mencari sesuatu disana, di beberapa tumpukan yang ada disana, "—mengawal gadis yang mengaku di ikuti seseorang yang tidak dikenal?"

"Kau mau aku berakhir seperti Gokudera-dono ya?"

**...**

Gokudera—masih kesal dengan misi yang ia dapatkan tadi tampak berjalan dan sesekali berdecak kesal. Mencoba untuk mengambil jalan pintas dengan melompati beberapa pagar dan juga dinding yang sebenarnya tinggi, tetapi dengan mudah bisa dilewati olehnya.

Di sisi lain, seorang pemuda yang tampak seusia dengan Gokudera menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum—ketika ia melompat turun dari dinding setinggi 2 meter dengan mudah. Berjalan dan mencoba mengikutinya, ia menepuk tangannya ketika Gokudera berhenti di depannya.

"Wah, kau hebat—!" Pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak mirip dengan Ugetsu. Hanya saja sosoknya yang lebih muda dan juga rambutnya yang lebih pendek. Gokudera yang mendengar suara itu langsung menoleh dan menatap mata hitam Ugetsu, "kau orang dari Vongola Company ya?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Itu—" menunjuk lencana berbentuk ukiran V.C—Vongola Company memang cukup terkenal menyelesaikan dan membantu untuk melindungi klien-kliennya. Dan akhirnya mereka terkenal dari mulut ke mulut sehingga semua orang tahu tentang tempat mereka.

"Lalu memang kenapa kalau aku dari tempat itu—" Gokudera tetap berjalan tidak menghiraukan pemuda itu yang saat ini mengikutinya.

"Namaku Yamamoto Takeshi—dan aku ingin sekali menjadi bodyguard," ia tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Gokudera yang tampak masih memunggunginya itu, "aku ingin bekerja di tempat itu, dan aku yakin kok dengan kemampuanku..."

"Kami tidak terima lowongan—"

"Ayolah, kekuatanku bisa diandalkan loh!"

"Tidak—"

"Tidak ada test?"

"Tidak—"

"Coba dulu?"

"Tidak—"

"Ayolah~"

"Sudah kubilang tidak!" Gokudera yang sudah kehabisan akal tampak marah dan mencoba untuk membalikkan badannya. Saat ini mereka ada di atas jembatan penyebrangan, dan hanya ada sedikit orang yang ada disana, "kau ini keras kepala sekali..."

"Eh, orang itu—" bukannya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Gokudera, Yamamoto tampak menunjuk dan menatap kearah seorang perempuan yang memanjat pembatas jembatan itu dan akan terjun dari sana. Gokudera yang melihat itu tentu saja terkejut dan dengan segera ia menangkap perempuan itu sebelum terjatuh.

"Sial—" tampak sedikit kesakitan ketika ia berpegangan dengan pembatas itu, tangannya terpeleset begitu saja dan hampir saja mereka berdua jatuh kebawah jika seseorang tidak menangkapnya—Yamamoto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

_'Ia bisa mengangkat tubuh 2 orang—kekuatannya lumayan juga,'_ Gokudera menatap Yamamoto yang mencoba mengangkat mereka berdua.

**...**

"Kukira aku akan mati," Yamamoto yang sebenarnya sudah kewalahan dengan hanya mengangkat 2 tubuh itu langsung terduduk ketika Gokudera dan juga perempuan itu berhasil di angkat dari sana.

"Te—Terima kasih..."

"Heee?" Yamamoto menatap Gokudera, mencoba mendengar lebih jelas lagi, "aku salah dengar? Kau bilang apa?"

"Lupakan, tidak ada edisi ulangan—" Gokudera hanya menghela nafas dan mencoba melihat kondisi perempuan itu—tidak sadarkan diri.

"Jahatnya—"

"Uhm..." Mata gadis itu perlahan terbuka—menampakkan matanya yang berwarna cokelat itu dengan rambut berwarna putih. Dengan segera, Yamamoto—yang memangku kepala sang gadis dengan tangannya itu tersenyum dan mencoba membuat gadis itu tenang.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar—" Yamamoto tersenyum lebar, "—yang tadi itu bikin orang kaget loh..."

"Kau minggir—" Gokudera memegang bahu Yamamoto, menyuruhnya untuk minggir dan membiarkannya menyelesaikan sisanya. Menghela nafas sejenak, ia menatap gadis itu, "—kau bodoh ya! Melompat dari jembatan mencoba untuk bunuh diri! Bagaimana kalau tadi aku dan orang bodoh ini tidak melihat! Kalau ada masalah jangan menyelesaikannya hanya dengan bunuh diri!"

"Wow, tanpa menarik nafas lagi—" Yamamoto hanya tertawa dan menatap kearah Gokudera dan juga sang gadis yang hanya terdiam.

...

"Ma—maaf, bunuh diri? Melompat dari jembatan, aku tidak mengerti—" menatap kearah Gokudera dengan tatapan bingung, ia tampak gugup dan seakan tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Hah, apa maksudmu—"

"Aku hanya sedang dalam perjalanan ke Vongola Company—" seakan ada radar yang memberitahukan tentang misi, Gokudera terdiam dan mencoba mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang gadis, "—aku sedang diincar, dan kudengar ada jasa bodyguard yang cukup menjanjikan..."

"Ah begitu—" dengan senyuman bisnis dan juga sangat kinclong bahkan melebihi kinclongnya lantai marmer yang di wax (lebay), Gokudera tampak mengubah sifatnya 180 derajat, "—kebetulan sekali, namaku adalah Gokudera Hayato dan aku adalah orang dari Vongola Company..."

"Sifatmu langsung berubah ya—" Yamamoto tampak melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan masih dengan senyuman lebarnya, "—orang yang menarik..."

"O—oh begitu," sang klien tampak sedikit ragu dan menatap kearah Gokudera.

"Tenang saja, Vongola Company itukan sudah terkenal—" Yamamoto tampak menunjuk kearah Gokudera dan tersenyum kearah sang klien, "—mungkin ia tampak tidak meyakinkan, tetapi setidaknya kekuatan nyalinya cukup besar untuk melompat menolongmu tadi..."

"Hei—!"

"O—oh baiklah, namaku adalah Sayaka Heinigami—aku ingin meminta perlindungan untuk tiga hari kedepan," anak itu tampak sedikit gugup dan juga takut—atau mungkin masih sedikit ragu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Itu, aku diincar—" Sayaka tampak masih ragu-ragu mengatakannya, "—kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal, dan mereka mewariskan seluruh harta kekayaan mereka padaku..."

"Ah kasus biasa—perebutan harta warisan?"

"Kata-katamu seperti tante-tante saja Hayato-kun—ouch!" Yamamoto yang mengatakan hal itu sukses dihadiahi oleh Gokudera sebuah pukulan telak di kepalanya.

"Jangan tiba-tiba kau sok akrab dengan memanggilku memakai nama kecil—" Gokudera yang konsentrasinya terganggu karena Yamamoto kembali menoleh kearah Sayaka.

"Sejak pengumuman harta warisan itu, aku sering di terror dengan petasan kecil, dan juga beberapa telpon bisu—kemarin saja ada paket kiriman yang berisi surat ancaman," Sayaka tampak ketakutan, mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Apakah kau ada perkiraan siapa yang melakukan semua itu—?"

"Sepertinya bibiku—kalau aku celaka hingga mati, ia yang akan mendapatkan warisan itu," Sayaka masih tampak takut untuk menceritakan semua itu. Tetapi mencoba untuk tenang dan memberikan informasi sebanyak mungkin, "tetapi, aku mulai ragu karena bibi bersikap baik denganku—bahkan ia yang menyuruhku menyewa bodyguard hari ini..."

"Tenang saja Sayaka-chan—" Yamamoto menepuk pundaknya yang bergetar, mencoba untuk membuatnya tenang, "—aku dan Hayato akan menjagamu sampai kau tahu siapa pelakunya dan ia tertangkap!"

"Hei, aku belum setuju kau—"

"Benarkan, Hayato!"

Entah kenapa melihat Yamamoto yang bersemangat seperti itu membuat Gokudera tidak bisa menolak entah karena sebab apa dan ia hanya mengangguk saja.

"Te—tetapi bukan berarti aku mengakui kalau kau boleh bekerja di Vongola Company!"

"Jahatnya—" sedikit cemberut, Yamamoto tampak kecewa tetapi tawa ringan lagi-lagi meluncur di mulutnya.

**...**

Mereka bertiga sampai di sebuah rumah—cukup besar, bahkan bisa dikatakan besar. Gokudera dan Yamamoto sampai cengo dan mendongak keatas, kekiri, dan kekanan untuk melihat seluruh isi rumah itu.

"Sayaka-chan tinggal disini?"

"Begitulah—"

"Sayaka, kau sudah pulang?" Seorang tante-tante penyot yang tidak diketahui namanya karena tidak penting itu tampak mendekati Sayaka, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto. Melihat Goku dan Yama dengan tatapan bingung, lagi-lagi ia menoleh kearah Sayaka, "siapa mereka?"

"Perkenalkan—" tanpa disuruhpun, Gokudera langsung merangkul bahu Sayaka dan tersenyum bisnis—yang sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan—kearah sang tante, "—aku adalah kekasih Sayaka, dan sedang bermain kemari untuk bertemu keluarga Sayaka..."

"Walaupun orangnya aneh, ia adalah orang baik tante—" Yamamoto masih dengan senyuman innocentnya tampak mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa kau bilang—"

"Pacar, Sayaka kau—"

"Ah tidak tante," Sayaka menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba meluruskan keadaan, "mereka adalah teman-temanku—hanya sedang mampir untuk main..."

"Oh begitu—baiklah, hati-hati saja karena banyak yang mengincarmu karena harta warisan itu—" dengan tatapan yang sejenak menyiratkan tidak suka, sang tante langsung berjalan dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Mencurigakan—" Gokudera hanya menatapnya dengan selidik, "—lalu Sayaka—"

"Wow, cokelat—boleh aku minta?" Baru saja beberapa detik memalingkan pandangan, Yamamoto sudah dengan seenaknya menjelajahi rumah itu bahkan mengambil kue yang ada disana.

"A—ambil saja, tidak ada yang suka memakannya kok..."

"Dia itu—"

**...**

Mereka bertiga sampai di sebuah kamar yang besar—kamar Sayaka. Disana beberapa barang normal untuk anak perempuan seperti boneka dan juga beberapa alat untuk rias wajah tampak tertata rapi. Dengan segera, Gokudera memeriksa semua sudut ruangan apakah ada yang membahayakan atau tidak. Dan setelah yakin amanpun, ia juga segera duduk dan waspada disana.

"Untuk sekarang tidak ada yang mencurigakan—" memasang tampang yang bahkan membuat anak bayi berhenti menangis, Gokudera melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "—kau tenang saja, aku pasti akan melindungimu..."

"I—iya..."

"Tenang saja, ia tidak akan berbuat apa-apa selama kau tidur—" Yamamoto merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Gokudera, dan tertawa kecil dengan sebatang pocky di mulutnya.

"Ya—yah, karena aku baru kenal dengan kalian aku jadi tidak bisa bebas bergerak dengan dua laki-laki di sini..." Sayaka tampak gugup dan menatap mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu—" mengeluarkan sebuah plastik berisi beberapa minuman kaleng dan juga kue, Yamamoto tampak mengeluarkan dan membaginya pada Gokudera dan Sayaka, "—kita pesta untuk menyambut perkenalan kita!"

"Oi jangan seenaknya saja—dasar..."

"Yamamoto-san mirip dengan orang tuaku—" Sayaka tertawa kecil dan menatap kearah Yamamoto, "—mereka suka sekali mengadakan pesta agar aku mengalihkan rasa gugupku akan sesuatu..."

"Eh begitukah—? Enak sekali, aku jarang berpesta soalnya~" Yamamoto tampak menikmati minuman kaleng yang ia beli.

"Hanya seperti ini tidak bisa disebut pesta—coba saja kalau semua orang di Vongola Company datang, pasti pesta seperti ini akan kalah—" Gokudera yang semula ingin protes pada akhirnya meminum salah satu minuman kaleng itu.

"Begitu ya—aku jarang mengadakan pesta seperti ini sih," Yamamoto tampak tertarik dengan percakapan mereka.

"Memang pesta seperti apa yang kau maksud?" Sayaka yang tampak sedikit tertarik dengan percakapan mereka berdua mulai tampak tidak gugup lagi.

"Biasanya pesta sendiri-sendiri, soalnya akukan tinggal sendirian—" Yamamoto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Eh, sendirian—?"

"Ya, aku tinggal sendirian sejak usiaku 12 tahun—" Yamamoto bercerita dan mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan, "—dulu, aku tinggal bersama kakakku sih—"

_'Eh...?'_

"Eh, lalu—?" Sayaka mencoba untuk mendengarkan cerita Yamamoto yang menurutnya cukup menarik.

"Tetapi tiba-tiba ia meninggalkanku sendirian dan—"

"He—Hentikan!" Gokudera yang sedaritadi tampak diam dan merasa sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa dan tidak mau mendengarkan cerita Yamamoto tampak ketakutan, "a—aku tidak mau mendengarmu bercerita tentang itu lagi..."

"Gokudera-kun..."

...

"Baiklah—" Yamamoto tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Gokudera perlahan.

**...**

Hari pertama dilewati dengan sempurna—tidak ada yang membahayakan dari rumah itu. Dan sekarang ini hari kedua—dan Yamamoto tetap berada disana mengikuti Gokudera.

"Lagi-lagi kau mengikutiku—" Gokudera tampak dalam keadaan bad mood dan menatap kearah Yamamoto yang tampak hanya tersenyum dan duduk di hadapannya, "—mungkin lebih baik kau menjadi stalker daripada bodyguard!"

"Jahatnya—aku hanya ingin membantumu kok—"

"Aku tidak butuh—"

"Jangan keras-keras, Sayaka-chan bisa bangun—" Yamamoto tersenyum dan menunjuk Sayaka yang belum terbangun sama sekali. Gokudera yang menyadari itu hanya menutup mulutnya dan berdecak kesal sambil duduk kembali di tempatnya.

...

Tik...tik...tik...tik...

"Huh?" Gokudera memecah keheningan itu ketika menyadari sesuatu. Ia bangkit—mencoba untuk menoleh kesekitarnya, melihat seluruh sisi tempat itu.

"Ada apa Hayato?"

"Suara jam—ada 4 jam disini..." Gokudera mencari semua jam yang ada disini

"Heee, kau bisa mendengarnya begitu saja—?"

"Yang terlihat hanya ada 3—" mencoba berkonsentrasi, menutup matanya dan melihat ada dimana saja sumber suara jam yang ada di kamar itu.

...

"Disana—" mengambil dengan segera salah satu boneka berbentuk anak kecil memakai topi fedora, dan dengan segera merobek untuk melihat isi dari boneka tersebut—sebuah bom.

...

—bom...

"W—Whoaaa, bom!" Yamamoto tampak panik walaupun senyumannya masih tampak diwajahnya. Gokudera hanya bisa menatap bom itu—sisa waktunya bahkan tidak sampai 2 menit. Berfikir dengan cepat apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya, Gokudera hanya berdiri dan menatap kearah boneka itu.

"Hanya ada sisa waktu 2 menit—tidak ada waktu untuk menjinakkannya, lalu harus dibawa ke—" dalam keadaan panik, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang merebut boneka itu.

"Aku akan membawanya—bisa bahaya kalau Sayaka terkena ledakannya!" Dengan segera Yamamoto pergi tanpa bisa Gokudera menghentikannya.

"I—ia bodoh ya, itu bom—"

**...**

_'Sepertinya ada suara ledakan...'_

_'Tidak—itu hanya perasaanku saja, bocah bodoh itu tidak apa-apa. Ia pasti selamat—'_

_'Kenapa dengan gemuruh di dadaku, aku tidak bisa berhenti menkhawatirkannya...'_

_'Kenapa ia tidak kembali juga—'_

_'Jangan-jangan...'_

Meringkuk di pojokan kamar itu, Gokudera hanya memeluk lututnya tidak berani berandai Yamamoto meledak bersama dengan bom itu karena tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk melempar bom itu.

"...yato..." Ia bahkan tidak menyadari suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dan tetap meringkuk begitu saja, "Hayato..." Sosok itu memegang kedua pipi Gokudera, mencoba untuk mengangkat wajahnya untuk memperlihatkan sosok Yamamoto yang masih utuh dan hidup, "Ha-ya-to~"

...

"UWAAA!" Suara lantang Gokudera langsung membuat Yamamoto terkejut dan melompat kebelakang beberapa langkah. Mencoba untuk menutup telinganya yang kini berdengung.

...

"Dasar bodoh, kau membuatku kaget—!"

"E—eh bukannya kau yang membuat kaget Hayato~" Yamamoto tampak terkejut dan hanya tertawa sambil melihat Gokudera, "kenapa kau meringkuk seperti itu?"

...

"Kelihatan—"

"Eh?"

"Bayangan kau yang meledak dengan boneka itu—aku melihatnya bodoh!" Gokudera tampak mengalihkan pandangannya dan mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya yang saat ini tampak memerah—raut wajahnya juga sangat cemas kala itu.

...

"Eh, meledak bersama boneka—" Gokudera mengangguk tetap tidak melihat kearah Yamamoto. Dan setelah itu, tawa Yamamoto meledak dan membuat Gokudera kesal.

"Apa yang lucu!"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, senangnya~" Yamamoto tampak tersenyum dan menatap kearah Gokudera yang wajahnya memerah karena malu, "kalau begitu aku punya kesempatan untuk masuk Vongola Company bukan?"

"Belum tentu—"

"Kenapa begitu, aku sudah membuatmu terkesan bukan—?" Yamamoto tampak kecewa dan hanya menatap Gokudera saja, "besok bagaimana? Sekalian besok adalah ulang tahunku, berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjadi bodyguard oke?"

...

"Besok ulang tahunmu—?"

"Yup, 24 April!" Yamamoto tampak tertawa riang dan menatap kearah Gokudera, "makanya hadiahnya itu saja~"

"Lihat saja nanti—"

**...**

Hari kedua—insiden bom itu hampir mengacaukan segalanya kalau tidak Yamamoto menghentikannya dengan nekad. Selain itu tidak ada lagi yang terjadi sampai pada hari ke tiga. Hari ini, Gokudera tampak berangkat sendirian ke rumah Sayaka—melewati toko kue yang menjual beberapa macam kue berbagai bentuk.

...

"Hari ini—" Gokudera tampak menatap kue itu sesekali, lalu memutuskan untuk masih membeli salah satu kue disana, "—hanya untuk balas budi kemarin..."

Gokudera melanjutkan perjalanannya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang—Ugetsu.

"Ya, Ugetsu-san—tentang partner itu, kalau aku mencari orang baru—yah, tetapi belum tentu sih...ah, baiklah—" Gokudera menutup handphonenya dan berjalan menuju ke rumah Sayaka. Berjalan, akan menuju ke kamar Sayaka sebelum ia melihat bibi Sayaka pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan makanan—mencampur sesuatu ke makanan milik Sayaka.

"Setelah hipnotis, bom, sekarang racun ya—" mendengar seseorang yang mengetahui aksinya, sang bibi menoleh dan menatap Gokudera yang sudah memotretnya, "—kau sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi, aku sudah mendapatkan bukti kau bersalah. Sekarang, kau juga menyewa seseorang bukan? Kau tidak mungkin berani memasang bom itu sendirian—"

"Hipnotis itu sebenarnya hampir berhasil—lompatlah dari tempat yang tinggi ketika kau melihat orang dari Vongola Company, tetapi sepertinya gagal karena kenekatanmu," sudah terpojok, sang bibi tidak bisa apapun lagi dan hanya menyerah, "aku tidak tahu dengan adanya bom—tetapi aku hanya ingin gadis itu mati dengan cepat..."

"Lalu, dimana orang bayaran darimu itu—"

...

"Kau tidak menyadarinya—ia sudah ada disini sejak kemari kok..."

**...**

Sementara di kamar Sayaka, gadis itu sedang berada di beranda dan mencoba melihat pemandangan pagi itu. Hanya diam dan tidak bergerak—tidak menyadari seseorang berada di belakangnya menggunakan sarung tangan hitam dan siap dengan kawat tipis untuk mencekiknya. Tetapi, baru saja beberapa langkah orang itu mendekat, sebuah pistol sudah mengarah di kepala belakangnya.

"Oh, jadi sekarang memakai cara mencekik untuk membunuhnya—" Gokudera tampak menatap orang itu dengan tatapan dingin dengan pistol masih berada di kepala orang itu. Menoleh kearah Gokudera—pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum dingin, menatap Gokudera dengan tatapan dingin berbeda dengan senyuman dan tatapannya selama ini, "—Yamamoto Takeshi..."

"Apakah itu termasuk wawancara untuk test masuk, Hayato~?"

Dengan segera Gokudera berjalan menuju ke depan Sayaka—mencoba untuk melindungi gadis itu. Sementara Yamamoto tampak menggulung kembali kawat tipisnya dan hanya menatap kearah Gokudera sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Seharusnya aku menyadarinya—kau terlalu kebetulan bisa berada ditempat dimana Sayaka terjun dari jembatan itu," Gokudera tampak tenang dan masih membidik Yamamoto sambil melindungi Sayaka.

"Kau bisa menembaknya—" Yamamoto tidak menggubris dan hanya tersenyum lembut seperti yang ia perlihatkan beberapa hari yang lalu pada Gokudera, "—sepertinya kau tidak akan sanggup tuh?"

...

BANG!

Pistol tampak meletus tanpa ragu kearah Yamamoto—Gokudera menembaknya, dan Yamamoto tampak membelahnya dengan pedang yang ia pegang.

...

"Untuk melindungi klien—apapun akan kulakukan," Gokudera masih membidik dan tidak terkejut dengan permainan pedang Yamamoto.

"Begitukah—" Yamamoto tersenyum dan bergerak dengan cepat ke hadapan Gokudera, membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya, "—tetapi sepertinya tanganmu gemetar Hayato~"

Dan sepersekian detik kemudian, tendangan tampak melayang ke wajah Gokudera—dan gagal dia elakkan.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu keras, kau tidak apa Hayato?"

...

"Kau—" Gokudera mengelap darah di pipinya—ia tampak sangat marah dan tersenyum sinis kearahnya, "—aku benar-benar marah kau tahu..."

...

"Ma ma, aku hanya menjalankan skenario saja kok—" masih dengan senyuman innocent, Yamamoto hanya tertawa kecil dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk pemanasan.

"Termasuk cerita tentang kakakmu yang meninggalkanmu—?"

...

"Ah, itu—" Yamamoto berfikir sejenak sebelum menatap kearah Gokudera lagi, "—bukankah itu, kisahmu Hayato~?"

"! KAU!" Tampak sangat kesal, Gokudera menembakkan beberapa peluru kearah Yamamoto yang langsung ditepis olehnya dengan sabetan pedang miliknya.

"Kau tidak akan mengenaiku kalau seperti ini, jangan emosi—" mencoba menghindar sampai peluru Gokudera habis, ia berhenti dan mengeluarkan kuda-kuda akan menyerang, "—sekarang giliran—"

Baru saja ia akan melanjutkan pertarungan, suara sirine tampak memenuhi rumah itu. Membuatnya terkejut karena menyadari kalau banyak polisi di tempat itu.

"Bibi itu akan meracuni Sayaka, aku memanggil polisi—"

"Ah, ia malah seenaknya sendiri—" ia menghela nafas, menyarungkan kembali pedangnya sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menuju jendela, "—ah, kuenya untukku bukan? Masalah ulang tahun benar kok, aku hari ini ulang tahun. Jadi kuambil ya kuenya~"

...

"Si brengsek itu—!" Goku hanya bisa mengeratkan gigi dan mencoba untuk mengepalkan tangannya.

"Gokudera-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, ya—" Gokudera menghampiri Sayaka dan mencoba untuk mengecek keadaan kliennya, "—kau juga bukan?"

"Tetapi Yamamoto-kun—"

"Tidak apa-apa, ia bukan orang yang baik..."

"Sebenarnya, kukira kau sudah menerimanya di Vongola Company karena Yamamoto-kun memiliki lencana yang mirip dengan milikmu—" Sayaka menatap lencana Vongola Company itu, "—hanya saja, warna lencana itu hitam pekat..."

"Hitam pekat—?"

**...**

Beberapa pemeriksaan sudah dilakukan, dan Gokudera tampak keluar dari rumah itu menuju ke salah satu polisi yang memakai jas hitam dengan warna rambut seperti mayonaise.

"Aku sudah memeriksa lencana yang kau maksud—" tampak tidak perduli dan tidak tertarik dengan perintah Gokudera, pemuda itu hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada salah satu mobil polisi, "—itu adalah lencana dari salah satu perkumpulan pembunuh bayaran rahasia. Hampir sama dengan Vongola Company, bahkan lambang mereka hanya berbeda warna dan juga initial..."

"Initial?"

"X.V.C, X-Vongola Company..."

...

"Aku akan mencari tahu kembali—" Gokudera melipat dan memasukkan kertas itu ke sakunya. Masuk kedalam mobil patroli, dan mencoba untuk menghela nafas panjang. Seakan ia mendapatkan misi berat selama 3 hari ini.

"Herbivore itu mengatakan kalau kau mendapatkan orang baru—" pemuda itu tampak masuk dan menempati kursi depan, "—ia mengatakan untuk melihat orangnya seperti apa..."

...

"Tidak perlu—" Gokudera menatap kearah luar, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan sosok Yamamoto lagi, "—aku tidak butuh partner..."

—

**Chapter 1 | First Meeting (8059) - End**

—

Mwahahaha~ Psiko!80 xD

Disini Primo Guardian sama Decimo Guardian bakal dicampur n dibagi jadi dua—buat Antagois sama Protagonis :3 dan untuk chapter ini di jelasin juga kalau dua organisasi yang berlawanan :

Vongola Company-Bodyguard Agency(?)

X-Vongola Company-Assasin Agency

Untuk pairing awal, ane ambil 8059 karena Yama ultah kemarin ^^ ini belum selesai kok, masih lama sekali selesainya karena ntar Varia -mungkin- juga muncul. Mille juga mungkin muncul~

Dan disini, list untuk anggotanya :

**Vongola Company :**

-Gokudera Hayato

-Ugetsu

-Giotto

**X-Vongola Company :**

-Yamamoto Takeshi

Buat reviewer bisa polling cerita siapa yang bakal muncul ^^ ini pilihannya :

-lanjut 8059

-Giotto

-Alaude

-Ugetsu

-Atau yang lainnya(?) [ Semua guardian Decimo & Primo ]

Dan bisa juga sumbang OC + kasus + siapa yang mau dijadiin guardiannya.

Misalnya kasus Sayaka ini nulisnya jadi gini :

Nama OC : Sayaka Heinigami

Kasus : perebutan harta warisan(?)

Bodyguard : Gokudera Hayato

So~ Mind to Review~?


End file.
